nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Vocabulary of Bredish/Bredish - English
A few notes: * (dated) means that the word is not used by native speakers any more. * (poetic) means that the word only survives through quotes and proverbs. * (obscure) means that the word is only used in certain sociolects, cultural settings or in prose. It is also used for words belonging to the technical terminology or characteristic idiom of a special activity or group. * The Diacritical Bredish Spelling is used. For a guide on transliterating DBS to SBS, see Bredish#Orthography. * In case of verbs, the infinitive is given. If the past form of a verb differs from the standard declination, the first person singular past form is given as well. * The pronunciation is given in the International Phonetic Alphabet. Stress is only indicated in polysyllabic words. The following abbreviations are used: * n'' common noun * ''n-neut neuter noun * v'' verb * ''adj adjective * adv adverb * pron pronoun * prep preposition * num numeral * intj interjection * art article * conj conjunction ---- A aardvark /ˈɑːrdvɑrk/ n'' aardvark '''abled' /ˈeɪ̯bəld/ adj able abot /əˈboʊ̯t/ prep about acses /ˈæksəs/ n'' access; ''v to access äct /ækt/ n'' act; ''v to act actief /ɑkˈtif/ adj active activate /ˈɑktiveɪ̯t/ v'' to activate '''actör' /ɑkˈtøʏ̯r/ n'' actor '''acuse' /əˈkuːs/ v'' to accuse '''acusion' /əˈkuːʃən/ n'' accusation '''addition' /əˈdɪʃən/ n'' addition '''akne' /ˈɑknə/ n'' acne '''al' /ɑl/ adj all (used with uncountable nouns) ale /eɪ̯l/ n'' ale '''alle' /ɑlə/ adj all (used with countable nouns) amusement /ɑmysəˈmɛnt/ n'' amusement '''an' /ən/ conj and andre /ˈɑndrə/ num second angel /ˈæŋəl/ n'' angle '''aple' /ˈæpəl/ n'' apple '''apparat' /ɑpɑˈrɑːt/ n'' apparatus '''arge' /ˈɑrgə/ adj angry arm /ɑrm/ n'' arm '''as' /ɑs/ prep as, like atensi /ɑˈtɛnsi/ n'' attention '''atracti' /ɑˈtrɑksi/ n'' attraction '''authorityt' /aʊ̯θɔriˈtaɪ̯t/ n'' authority '''automaatiẍ' /aʊtɔˈmɑːtɪs/ adj automatic avontur /ɑvɔnˈtyːr/ n'' adventure '''axste' /ˈɑxstə/ num eighth axt /ɑxt/ num eight axttien /ˈɑxtin/ num eighteen B bäd /bæd/ adj bad bal /bɑl/ n'' ball '''balans' /bɑˈlɑns/ n'' balance '''balansify' /bɑˈlɑnsəfaɪ̯/ v'' to balance '''band' /bɑnt/ n'' band, link, relation '''basis' /beɪ̯sɪs/ n'' base '''be' /biː/ v'' to be '''betering' /ˈbeɪ̯tərɪŋ/ n'' improvement, adjustment '''bier' /biːr/ n-neut beer boog /boʊ̯x/ n'' arc, arch '''Brediẍ' /ˈbrɪdɪs/ n'' the Bredish language; ''adj Bredish by /baɪ̯/ prep at, by; n'' bee '''byna' /baɪ̯nɑ~baɪ̯nə/ adv almost byẍryf /ˈbaɪ̯sxraɪ̯f/ v'' to add C '''cros' /krɔs/ prep across D daat /dɑːt/ n'' action, deed '''dast' /dɑst/ n'' dust '''dastzüg' /ˈdɑzdzyx/ v'' to vacuum-clean, to hoover '''dastzüger' /ˈdɑzdzyxər/ n'' vacuum cleaner '''ded' /dɛd/ adj dead dedify /ˈdɛdəfaɪ̯/ v'' to kill '''denk' /dɛŋk/ v'' to thank '''denk jy' /ˈdɛŋkjaɪ̯/ intj thank you die /di/ art the dier /diːr/ n-neut animal E eerste /ˈɛːrstə/ num first eke /ˈeɪ̯kə/ adj any ellef /ˈɛləf/ num eleven en /ɛn~ən/ art a, an; num one engel /ˈɛŋəl/ n'' angel '''entwoort' /ˈɛntwɔːrt/ n-neut answer F fixing /ˈfɪksɪŋ/ n'' adjustment, fix '''for' /fɔr~fər/ prep for, before G geen /geɪ̯n/ v'' to gain '''gegrowdman' /xəˈgroʊ̯dmɑn/ n'' adult '''grow' /groʊ̯/ v'' to grow '''gud' /xut/ adj good gudköring /ˈxutkøʏ̯rɪŋ/ n'' approval H '''hal tot' /hɑːl tɔt/ v'' to achieve '''häppi'/ˈhæpi/ adj happy häppighyt /ˈhæpəxhaɪ̯t/ n'' happiness '''hondert' /ˈhɔndərt/ num hundred hy /haɪ̯/ pron he I i''' /aɪ̯/ pron I '''in /ɪn/ prep in, among it /ɪt/ pron it; art the J ja /jɑː/ intj yes jy /jaɪ̯/ pron you (both singular and plural) K köl /køʏ̯l/ n'' basin '''kook' /koʊ̯k/ v'' to cook '''koom' /koʊ̯m/ v'' to come '''koom forward' /koʊ̯m ˈfɔrwɑrd/ v'' to advance '''koom on' /koʊ̯m ɔn/ v'' to amount '''kunst' /kunst/ n'' art L '''luxt' /luxt/ n'' air M '''man' /mɑn/ n'' 1. man; 2. adult '''mand' /mɑnt/ n'' basket '''mathematician' /mæθəmæˈtɪʃən/ n'' mathematician '''mathematics' /mæθəˈmætɪks/ n'' mathematics '''mathematiẍ' /mæθəˈmætɪs/ adj mathematical miljun /mɪlˈjun/ num million mobiel /mɔˈbil/ adj mobile mobieltelefoon /mɔˈbiltɛləˈfoʊ̯n/ n'' mobile phone '''mór' /mɔːr/ adj 1. good, awesome; 2. big müre /ˈmyːrə/ n'' ant N '''naa' /nɑː/ prep after neën /ˈneɪ̯ən/ num nine neënde /ˈneɪ̯əndə/ num ninth neënti /ˈneɪ̯ənti/ num ninety neëntien /ˈneɪ̯əntin/ num nineteen no /noʊ̯/ intj no nogni /ˈnɔxni/ adv not yet (always used with negative verb form) noort /nɔːrt/ n'' north '''die Noortstat' /di ˈnɔːrtstɑːt/ n'' Clymene '''notice' /ˈnoʊ̯tɪs/ n'' advertisement O '''opnew' /ɔpˌnuː/ adv again overspiel /ˈoʊ̯vərspil/ n'' adultery P '''plesier' /pləˈziːr/ n'' pleasure, amusement '''pooging' /ˈpoʊ̯xɪŋ/ n'' attempt '''praat' /prɑːt/ v'' to talk '''püstery' /ˈpystəraɪ̯/ n'' acne Q R '''reekning' /ˈreɪ̯knɪŋ/ account reen /reɪ̯n/ n'' rain '''reën' /reɪ̯ən/ n'' reason '''ruge' /ruːxə/ n'' back S '''sadify' /ˈsædəfaɪ̯/ v'' to sadden '''second' /ˈsɛkənd~səˈkɔnd/ n'' second '''sgoon' /sxoʊ̯n/ adj beautiful slotspraake /ˈslɔtsprɑːkə/ n'' agreement '''stärf' /stærf/ v'' to die '''stat' /stɑːt/ n'' state '''stee' /steɪ̯/ n'' bed '''sy' /saɪ̯/ pron she T tal /tɑːl/ n'' language '''tas' /tɑs/ n'' bag '''taxti' /ˈtɑxti/ num eighty telefoon /tɛləˈfoʊ̯n/ n'' telephone '''tien' /tin/ num ten tiende /ˈtində/ num tenth therde /ˈθɛrdə/ num third therti /ˈθɛrti/ num thirty thertien /ˈθɛrtin/ num thirteen think /θɪŋk/ v'' to think '''thousent' /ˈθaʊ̯zənt/ num thousand thrie /θri/ num three tob /tɔb/ n'' bath '''trup' /trup/ n'' army '''tuvug' /ˈtuvux/ v'' to add '''tuvuging' (dated) /ˈtuvuxɪŋ/ n'' addition '''twee' /tweɪ̯/ num two twellef /ˈtwɛləf/ num twelve twenti /ˈtwɛnti/ num twenty U V van /vɑn/ prep of, about vän /væn/ n'' van '''veelhyt' /ˈveɪ̯lhaɪ̯t/ n'' amount, quantity '''verhaaling' /vərˈhɑːlɪŋ/ n'' account, report '''vier' /viːr/ num four vierde /ˈviːrdə/ num fourth vierti /ˈviːrti/ num fourty viertien /ˈviːrtin/ num fourteen voorreën /ˈvɔːreɪ̯ən/ n'' argument '''vyf' /vaɪ̯f/ num five vyfde /ˈvaɪ̯vde/ num fifth vyfti /ˈvaɪ̯fti/ num fifty vyftien /ˈvaɪ̯ftien/ num fifteen W wak /wɑːk/ adj aware wakent /ˈwɑːkənt/ adj awake waxt /wɑxt/ v'' to wait '''waxting' /ˈwɑxtɪŋ/ n'' patience '''weges' /ˈweɪ̯xəs/ prep because of; conj because wint /wɪnt/ n'' 1. wind; 2. ''(poetic) air wok /wɔːk/ v'' to walk X '''xeen' /xeɪ̯n/ quant no, none Y ynlik /ˈaɪ̯nlɪk/ adj actual Z zes /zɛs/ num six zesde /ˈzɛzdə/ num sixth zesti /ˈzɛsti/ num sixty zestien /ˈzɛstin/ num sixteen zeven /ˈzɛvən/ num seven zevende /ˈzɛvəndə/ num seventh zeventi /ˈzɛvənti/ num seventy zeventien /ˈzɛvəntin/ num seventeen zügling /ˈzyːxlɪŋ/ n'' baby '''zür' /zyr/ n-neut acid Category:Bredish